disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dragonet Prophecy
The Dragonet Prophecy is the 1st episode of Season 3 of Disneyscripts, Carolinecat1, and Yvoire Abad's episodes. Summary Loretta meets other dragonets her age, but they are taken from their hiding place by Queen Avalanche of the SkyWings and must find a way to freedom. Plot This episode starts with Loretta diving into a river, in her dragon form and swimming up it. Along the way, she dodges waterfalls, fish, and rocks, and finally squeezes between two, and comes up for air. She surfaces to see four other dragonets looking at her, a MudWing, a NightWing, a SeaWing, and a deformed SandWing that was a weird yellow color and had green eyes instead of black, or a stinger. The dragonets look at her in a funny way and the SeaWing snarls at her and asks who she was. Loretta replied, "Don't you know?", and the SandWing replies no and says hi. Loretta says hi back, and asks who they were. The NightWing says that they're the Dragonets of Destiny and that they’ve been hiding in the mountain for six years, and when they're old enough, they'll go out and stop the war. Loretta gasps at that and says that her name is Siamang, making up a fake name so the dragonets won't know that she was the one who started the war. Suddenly, a voice shouts out to get back into the study cave, as a copper-colored dragon flew into the cave. It was a massive SkyWing. With on movement, she pulled Loretta out of the water and threw her onto the floor. Loretta winced in pain, and the SkyWing introduced herself as Cardinal and asked Loretta why and what she was doing here, and how did she find them. Loretta says that she's sorry and that it won't happen again. She then says that she swam in here, and didn't mean to find them. The MudWing pushes Cardinal out of the way and introduces Loretta as Siamang. Cardinal nods and then explains that the dragonets were taken in the mountain as eggs, and then hatched here to stop the war. She then goes on to say that they had a SkyWing, but it died in its egg, and the prophecy can't be fulfilled without another dragon. She then tells Loretta each dragonets name, Bog the MudWing, Arid the SandWing, Droplet the SeaWing, and Allknowing the NightWing. Loretta then remembers the prophecy: When the war has lasted twenty years... '' ''The Dragonets will come. '' ''When the land is soaked in blood and tears... '' ''The Dragonets will come. '' ''Find the SeaWing egg of deepest blue, '' ''Wings of night shall come to you '' ''The largest egg in mountain high '' ''Will give to you the wings of sky. '' ''For wings of earth, search through the mud '' ''for an egg the color of dragon blood. '' ''And hidden alone from the rival Queens, '' ''The SandWing egg awaits unseen. '' ''Of three Queens who blister, blaze, and burn '' ''Two shall die and one shall learn. '' ''If she bows to a fate that is stronger and higher, '' ''She'll have the power of Wings Of Fire. '' ''Stop the RainWing Queen fro taking over the lands, '' ''Unless Pyrrhia wants to be forgotten in the sands. '' ''Five eggs to hatch on the Brightest Night, '' ''Five dragons born to end the fight. '' ''Darkness will rise to bring the light '' ''The Dragonets are coming... '' Arid smiles and stomps around exclaiming that Siamang could be their fifth dragonet. The others agree while Cardinal screams that she could not be, because she's a RainWing, and nobody likes them as they are lazy, boring, and under the rule of Queen Loretta. Loretta shrugs and says that she hasn't been following any of the queen's orders. Cardinal makes a sound of defeat, blows some fire, and stomps away into a nearby cave. Loretta hums to herself and says that Cardinal has serious issues. Droplet falls down laughing and snorting. Allknowing suggests that they do some studying, and they all agree. They walk to the history cave where Droplet starts assigning parts. Arid is Queen Armadillo, Allknowing is the scavenger, Loretta is Princess Burn, Droplet is Princess Blister, and Bog is Princess Blaze. Bog sighs and asks if he has to play this part and Droplet glares at him as an answer. They start to act, and Arid pretends to be Armadillo getting killed by a scavenger, while Loretta, Droplet, and Bog bicker as the three SandWing sisters. Bog finally gets bored of being Blaze, and the stop playing, as they hear wingbeats from one of the other caves. The group goes over to see a massive NightWing. Cardinal greets him by his name, Battlewinner. Droplet runs up to him and asks if he can get them out of the caves, as their guardians have been treating them horribly. Cardinal hisses and tells Droplet to shut up, while Battlewinner looks at Loretta with disgust and asks why a RainWing is there. Cardinal says she showed up, and the SeaWing guardian Barracuda speaks up and says that it doesn't matter and that the only have to have five dragonets and that the prophecy must be fulfilled. The SandWing guardian, Camel, sighs and says that they don't need a disgusting RainWing, and Barracuda tells him to be quiet. Bog starts to think that maybe since NightWings can read minds, that Battlewinner can help them out of the caves and tries to contact him. Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Loretta Callisto Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes based on books Category:Season Premieres Category:Carolinecat1’s episodes